Just a Normal Teenager
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This is a continuation to my other SM/RW crossovers. What is it that Serena really wants and can she decide her future for herself? I put another part up
1. Default Chapter

****

Just a Normal Teenager

__

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. And yeah, this is sorta a continuation of my other SM/RW crossovers but this focuses over mainly Rowen and Serena instead of the group.

Serena sighed. She just got off the phone with Darien. They had another fight. They've been fighting so much lately, over nothing. Serena kept wishing she could just be a normal teenager. She didn't really deserve Darien. He was older than her. He was in college and she was still in junior high. Of course she was the "Moon Princess" and it was fate that she would end up with Darien. She already knew that. They used to be happy together but now, she just wanted to see other people. 

"Why should I have to be with that know it all anyway?" she scowled. "Why can't I choose who I want to be? I didn't ask to have my life planned for me. I didn't' ask to be Sailor Moon!" she snarled and clenched her fists. "I just want to be a normal teenager!" she looked out her window. She saw a shooting star scratch the sky. She smiled and remembered Rowen. "I wish I could be a normal teenager." _I wish I could see Rowen again._

Rowen looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "I wish I could see Serena again," he leaned back and closed his eyes. _I wish she didn't have her life all planned out for her._

Serena woke up the next day as she felt Luna pat her nose with her paw, "Serena, wake up!" she ordered, she was about to bring her claws out and Serena woke up.

"I'm up, Luna," she yawned, "what's wrong?"

"You're supposed to meet the girls! Scout meeting, have you forgotten?"

"Oh, that's right!" she jumped up, throwing the covers, and Luna, aside.

"Meooooowwwwwwwwww!" 

"Oh, sorry, Luna!" she picked Luna up and pet her head. Serena got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs without breakfast. Without looking in front of her, she colided with someone. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a," she looked up to see who she bumped into, "oh my gosh." She stepped back.

"Serena," the handsome, blue-eyed, blue-haired Ronin Warrior whispered. He looked into the brilliant blue eyes of the Moon Princess.

"Rowen," she whispered back. "What, what are you doing here?" _I'm so glad I didn't run into Darien!_

"I had to see you again," he said.

"Do the others know you're here?" she asked. "Did you bring them with you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "they're having lunch, at least, that's where I saw 'em last." He laughed, "Kento's probably still there!"

"Hey, I'm on my way to see the other scouts right now!" she cried, "talk to the others, but don't' tell them you saw me, okay? We'll all meet in the park."

"Good idea."

Serena smiled and brushed past him. Serena ran around the corner. She heard a tired Luna behind her. "Serena, wait up!"

"Come on, Luna, you have four legs!" Serena stopped, sighed and picked her cat up and put her aorund her neck like a scarf.

"Serena, I'm not an accessory!" she hissed.

"At least you're not on your feet." Serena giggled. She reached the others at Raye's temple. Raye was sweeping. 

"Well, look who's here!" Raye scowled.

"Change of plans, scouts," Serena said, "let's go to the park."

"Why?" Lita asked.

__

Because your other half is waiting for you there! Serena wanted to say. Luna jumped off her shoulders and onto Amy's lap.

"Is there something wrong?" Mina asked.

"No," Serena said, "everything's fine!"

"Then how come you want us to go to the park?" Lita repeated.

"Yeah, Grampa will heartbroken!" Raye cried, "he's making us some cookies!"

"There's a surprised waiting for you there!" Serena told the others, jumping up and giggling. "Let's go!"

"There's probably a science fair," Amy noted, "I'm in!"

"Alright, let's go!" Serena giggled impatiently and ran off. 

Raye sighed. "I better tell Grampa to give all the cookies to Chad. Again…"

"No need, Raye, will take them with us," Lita said.

"Yeah, I wonder what this surprise is," Mina smiled. "Maybe a kissing contest!"

"Oh, Mina, don't even think of entering!" Lita laughed. Mina's face turned red

"That wasn't funny, Lita!" Mina ran behind Serena, followed by Amy.

Raye came out with the cookies and Lita and Raye took their time getting there.

"Hurry up!" Serena cried.

"We're coming!" Lita cried back.

********************

"So when is this surprise supposed to get here?" Kento grumbled with crossed arms, "I didn't have time to finish my lunch!"

"Trust me Kento," Rowen said, "it's worth skipping lunch over."

Sai sat on a picnic bench, "I haven't seen Amy yet. Have either of you seen one of the scouts?"

Everyone except Rowen shook their heads. They looked at Rowen and when he noticed they were staring at him, he blushed and said, "what?"

"Did you see Serena?" Ryo asked.

Rowen stayed quiet. He didn't' want to lie but he didn't want to tell the others the truth. "Well…"

"I don't know, but I sure miss Lita," Sage said. "I can almost hear her voice."

"Sage!"

Sage tilted his head. "I'm losing my mind again."

"Sage!"

"Wait a second," Sai stood up. He saw Serena leading the other scouts. "Amy!"

"Sai!" Amy stopped in her tracks, _wow, way better than a science fair!_

"Lita!" Sage smiled and Lita ran up, jumped in his arms and he almost fell backward. He twirled her around.

Mina laughed, _I was right, there was going to be a kissing contest!_ She thought, "Kento!"

"Sailor V!" Kento uncrossed his arms and Mina ran into them. He lifted her up in a big bear hug and then he sat her on one of his broad shoulders.

Mina smiled and rustled his hair.

Raye almost dropped the cookies when she saw Ryo. "Oh my gosh!! I should have asked Grampa to bake some more!"

"Hi Raye," Ryo smiled.

"You two planned this, didn't you?" Lita asked Rowen and Serena.

Serena laughed, "I told you it was important!"

"So now that we're all here, what do you want to do?" Ryo asked, "do you need our help with a new enemy or something?"

"We're fighting the heart snatchers," Serena said.

"Heart Snatchers?" Rowen asked, "that doesn't sound too good!"

"Do they rip your heart from your chest and--" Kento began and stopped when Mina bonked his head softly.

"No, silly," Mina said, "they're looking for pure heart crystals. Three of them."

"Why?" 

"Each crystal has a treasure and they make the purity chalice. If they get a hold of it, who knows what would happen!"

Serena sighed, "it's not very pretty when they take the heart away too."

"It happened to you before?" Rowen asked.

She nodded, "to all of us."

"Did they know you were the sailor scouts?" Ryo asked.

"No, thank goodness," Raye replied.

"There's another thing," Amy said, "there's two more scouts."

"Uranus and Neptune," Lita added. "They're looking for them too. But they won't work with us."

"Don't worry, scouts," Sage said, "we'll help you."

"Thanks, guys," Serena said with a smile. "But in the meantime, I don't want to fight anyone. Let's go for a walk or something."

"Yeah, good idea," Rowen took her hand, "I have something I need to tell you." He led her away from the others behind an empty snack stand. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Serena, listen to me." He squeezed her hand. "I've been thinking of you ever since I met you. I know that your life is all planned out and you belong with this Darien guy and you're the moon princess and all that but I can't help but, well, love you."

"Rowen," she smiled, "that's sweet, but what about Mia? I thought I--"

"Yeah, we've become closer," he nodded, "but I told her that I couldn't stop thinking about you. She understood and even suggested that I told you. That's why I came here, Serena. I had to tell you how I felt."

"You're very nice, Rowen," Serena squeezed his hand back, "and I care a lot about you, but I'm the moon princess. I'll be Neo Queen Serenity one day. I also want to be a normal teenager. Don't you ever feel that way?" She asked.

"You mean, do I ever wonder why I became a ronin warrior?" he asked, answering her question with another question.

Serena nodded.

He smiled, "yeah. I do think that." He looked down, "I wonder if I really have what it takes to wear that armor. If the ancient really made it for me. There had to be someone stronger, someone more cunning than me out there. Before I got my armor, I just read books. I didn't even take archery lessons or anything! I never fired a bow before in my life, let alone wear any kind of armor. I still feel that way. I wonder if the guys would be better off without me, with another person wearing the armor of the strata."

Serena laughed, "I even used my disguise power pen to change me into a normal teenager, but that never worked!" she sighed, "but there's nothing I can do and you said you--"

"Forget what I said!" he shouted. He paused when he saw the surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Yeah, I said I understood why you had to be with Darien. But Serena, forget what I said and listen to what I'm saying now! Tell me something Serena, do you chose to be with Darien or are you just together because you know that's how you end up?"

Serena couldn't respond. She swallowed and turned around

"You know I'm right," he said, turning her back to him. "I know I'm right. You don't' really want to be with him. Maybe you used to but that changed didn't it? Since we met?"

"Rowen…" she tried to say. "I can't get into this…"

"The last couple of months, I could think of nothing except of you."

Serena smiled, "funny for you to say that, because I haven't stopped thinking of you either. Darien and I have been fighting lately."

"Maybe you shouldn't be with him after all."

"How could you say that?" she demanded, "he's the future King of the Moon! We're destined to be together!" She hopped back and put her hands on her hips.

"Destiny? How can you speak of destiny?" Rowen asked, "Serena, that's not destiny, that's, that's fate! You know your whole future before you even graduated from junior high! You've even met your daughter from the future! Serena, that's not right! Just what kind of life is that? It's just not right to have you life lived for you."

"I don't know why my future, my whole life is all made up." Serena admitted. "Maybe because I can't make a decision on my own. It takes an hour for me to buy clothes because I just can't make up my mind!!"

"Sure you can. Think about what you want. Just for a moment, forget about who you are. Forget you're the moon princess." He came closer to her and put his hands on her arms. "Forget that you're Sailor Moon. Just be who you want to be."

"I want to be a normal teenager," she sniffed. 

"Then be a normal teenager," Rowen said, "push Darien and the other scouts out of your mind and focus on me. Just forget who you are, just, just," unable to think of anything else to say, he kissed her on impulse and ran his hands all over her back.

"Ro--" Serena mumbled, about to break the kiss. But her eyes closed slowly and she melted into the kiss. She reached her hands to his soft blue hair. 

Rowen pulled her up and they kissed more heavily. Darien never kissed her like this before, nor did she ever think he would. She knew when he was going to kiss her and the kisses were always short and simple. He would hold her hands in his or sometimes hold her during the kiss but never kissed her this emotional. He didn't rub his hand over her back or stroke her hair or cup her face. Rowen's hands were always moving. Serena leaned against the wall of the stand and Rowen leaned against her. Rowen's lips were so sweet. Serena didn't want to stop kissing him. She kissed him like she never kissed Darien. She put all her love, all her emotion in that kiss. Tears formed in her eyes. His too were wet. Rowen's mouth left hers and migrated to her cheek. He lifted his chin up and kissed her down her neck. Serena's eyes fluttered as she fingered Rowen's blue locks. He kissed her lips one last time as they ran short of breath.

"Rowen," she gasped, looking in his eyes.

"Serena," he was breathing heavily. 

"I wish I could forget," she sniffed, "but I can't. I can't change the fact that I'm Sailor Moon. Not while heart snatchers are out there."

Serena and Rowen gasped as they heard screams. "What's that?" he asked.

"Heart Snatchers!" she snarled. She heard the Ronin Warriors armor up and the scouts transform. "They need our help, Rowen!"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Armor of the Strata, Tao Inoichi!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

They reached the others. The Ronin Warriors were in their subarmors and they were fighting one of Lynnet's heart snatchers. The heart snatcher just took the heart of a flute player who was playing tunes to get some coins. The flute player lay still on the grass.

"I bet she played her last note!" Lynnette cackled.

"You have no sense of humor!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"You might want to put the rest of your armor on," Sailor Mars warned, "or they'll try to take your hearts too."

"I don't think they can get to them with your armor on," Sailor Mercury added.

"We'll cover you," Sailor Jupiter stepped in front of Sage, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" (I never seen this attack, but I know she does it. She only did it twice, which sucks, because it sounds like a really cool attack!)

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi! Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin! Super Wave Smasher!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi! Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin! Flare up Now!"

"Armor of Strata Tao Inoichi! Arrow Shock Wave!"

Lynnette and her Heart Snatcher dodges the attacks. "Since when did you get new friends?" Lynnette demanded.

"You're in big trouble, Lynnette!" She twirled her moon scepter. "You're about to become moon dust!" Just before engaging the scepter's power, it began glowing. "HUH?" the scepter disapeared. "No!" Then her brioche fell from her uniform. Her tiara fell down, followed by the rest of her uniform. When they hit the ground, they broke. She was no longer Sailor Moon, just Serena. "No! How could this happen?" 

The Sailor Scouts gasped, "Serena, what happened?" Amy asked.

"Watch it, Lady!" Rowen stepped in front of Serena, "Arrow Shock…" his arrow began glowing too and his arrow disappeared, followed by his bow. "I don't believe this." His helmet fell away and the rest of his armor did and disappeared. He was in his sub armor for a while and then his street clothes.

The Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts couldn't believe it. "Rowen, your armor." Sage said, "How could it…?"

Serena looked at her scouts with an "I'm so sorry" look on her face. Rowen couldn't even bring himself to look at the other ronins.

Lynette laughed, "finish them!"

"With pleasure!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A bunch of pink hearts shot at the heart snatcher.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

A red rose scratched the heart snatcher's hand. 

"Tuxedo Mask," Serena whispered. 

"Hurry, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. He looked at Serena and gasped, "Serena, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you?…"

"I'm sorry, Darien, but I can't!" she cried, "I can't do it!" she turned and ran away.

"She's getting weaker," Sailor Mercury observed, looking at the victim.

Rowen took a couple steps back. _Why did my armor lose its power? "_I've got to get out of here!" Rowen shouted and turned away.

"Rowen, no!" Ryo cried after him.

"Let him go, Ryo," Sai said. "He should be alone."

************************

Serena ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Rain drops fell from the sky and onto her head. She looked at herself in a puddle. She took the meatball shaped buns off her head and shook her hair free. "I don't deserve to look like Sailor Moon," she whispered. "I better get my hair cut!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rowen said behind her.

"Rowen!" she cried, spinning around. She threw her arms around him. "I'm just a normal teenager!"

"Isn't that what you want to be?" he asked.

"Yes, but I also want that innocent flute player to get her heart crystal back!" She sobbed, "this is all my fault."

"How's that?"

"You know what they say 'be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.'" She sighed, "well, I think I got my wish." She stepped back. "I saw a shooting star last night and I wished I could be a normal teenager."

"Funny, that's the same thing I wished too. Well, close to it, anyway."

"You did?" she asked.

He nodded.

She sniffed, "well, now I'm a normal teenager and the heart snatchers are making a big mess!"

"The others can stop them," he said.

"No, they can't. I'm the only one who can stop them!"

"How, you lost your power?"

"I don't know."

"Rowen, Serena, watch out!" Sailor Mercury warned.

"Huh?"

"Get their hearts!" Lynette ordered the heart snatcher.

"Yes Ma'am!" the heart snatcher was a woman with silver hair. The item used to make the heart snatcher was a pin ball machine and now she was a two-legged video game with an attitude. Her arms were the panels that hit the ball. "Game's Over!"

"Watch out, Rowen!" Serena threw her arms out to the side and stood in front of Rowen. "I won't let you hurt him, you'll have to get through me first!"

"Serena, what are you doing?" He demanded. "Isn't once enough?!?"

"Fine, Sailor Punk!" Lynnette shouted.

"Heart Be Mine!" the pinball heart snatcher cried.

Serena began to scream as her heart was taken away. She fell lifeless in Rowen's arms. "Serena, why did you do that?" he asked. "Serena?"

"No, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Serena, how could be so stupid?! You--,"

"Hey! She saved his life," Ryo shouted at Tuxedo Mask. 

"Serena, are you alright?" he patted her cheek, "say something!"

Serena blinked, "Rowen?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tuxedo Mask stepped back in surprise, "Serena! How could you?!"

"Serena, what about me?" Sailor Mini Moon shouted.

"I'm sorry, Darien, Mini Moon," Serena apologized, "but I should choose who I want to be with. I want to be with Rowen…" she coughed and groaned as her eyes closed again.

"Serena, snap out of it!"

"But Serena!" Sailor Mini Moon cried, "what about me?"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"It's Uranus!" Sailor Jupiter cried happily.

"And Neptune!" Mercury added.

"Hey, not fair!" Lynnette whined.

Neptune looked at the heart crystal that belonged to the flute player. "No, it's not the one." She returned it to her. "Besides, I wouldn't' want a mucisian have their heart taken away," she said calmly, thinking of her own musical talent.

"Serena, wake up!" Rowen urged, "snap out of it!" he shook her. He then closed his eyes and his dark blue kanji symbol shined on his head. _Life._

Serena's crescent moon started to shine also.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Rowen pulled her face up and leaned down to kiss her lips. A warm light started glowing around them and the other senshi and warriors gasped. Serena's heart crystal went back to her. Serena woke up with a new rejuvenating energy. She got on her feet. "You alright, Serena?"

"I'm feeling rather strange right now," she replied, blinking. "Huh?" Her brioche appeared back on her chest with the rest of her costume. 

"Sailor Moon!" everyone cried.

Rowen stood up and he also felt the enormous energy. Without even calling upon his power, first his sub armor and then the rest of his armor appeared on his body. 

Serena started twirling her scepter, "Moon Spiral…"

"Arrow…"

"Heart…"  
"Shock..."

"Attack!"

"Wave!"

The hears spiraled around to Lynnette and the heart snatcher. Rowen's Arrow pierced her ehart and the giant red heart destroyed her, leaving the pinball machine and the pod made from the doctor.

"Oooh, you crazy Sailor Scouts!" Lynnette snarled, rubbing her singed cheek "the bureau of bad behavior is going to make you pay!" 

"Bureau of bad behavior?" Kento mumbled just before Lunnette disapeared.

Rowen looked at Sailor Moon, smiled and opened his arms out toward her. Just before she walked into him, Tuxedo Mask threw a rose between them.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried.

"You can't be with him!" he snapped.

"I don't' care!" Serena shouted, "I don't' want to be with you, Darien!"

"But that's what---"

"I don't want to know what my future is, Darien," she said, "I want to be surprised! And meeting Rowen was a big surprise! It was the most wonderful experience I ever had and I wouldn't give it up for anything, even to be with you!"

"She's right," Rowen wrapped his arms around her.

"But Serena…." Darien moaned, "I loved you…"

"You didn't' seem to lately," Serena whispered, "I'm sorry, Darien, but I never have stopped thinking of Rowen. I choose to be with him."

Darien looked at Rowen, "You put her up to this, didn't you?"

"No, man," Rowen muttered, "we're just in love with each other."

"The Moon Kingdom is in trouble if she falls in love with you!" Darien shouted, pushing Rowen, forgetting that rowen was in armor and couldn't' be hurt.

"Darien," Serena took his hand and pushed it away, "I'm sorry, really, but I don't love you anymore and I don't need you to save the moon Kingdom. Rowen could become the King of the Moon."

"Me?!" Rowen gasped.

"Rowen?" the other Warriors gasped.

"No, that can't be! I wont' let that happen!" Tuxedo Mask barked.

"It's not your decision, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon whispered, "it's mine and I decide to be with Rowen." She stepped back into Rowen's arms.

"Serena, don't!"

"The lady has made her decision, my friend," Rowen turned around and started walking away with Serena, "so if you really care for her, you'd accept it, like I did."

"Goodbye, sailor scouts," Neptune said, "Until we meet again."

Uranus smiled over her shoulder and they both walked off, leaving the others behind.

"They never want to stay and chat, do they?" Kento asked Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus shook her head.

Tuxedo Mask stood not able to move a muscle or say a word. Feeling sorry for him, Sailor Mars walked up to him and put her hand on her shoulder, "are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"Mars, how could she do this to me?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"She didn't mean to. She just, well, fell in love with Rowen," she explained, "the ronin warriors have become very close to us."

"I'd like to be alone for a moment."

"Sure. Hang in there, okay?" she smiled faintly and walked to Ryo, who wrapped his arm around her. Kento picked up Sailor Venus and placed her on his shoulder and Artemis sat on his other shoulder. Sage wrapped his arm around Jupiter's waste and Sai took Mercury's arm. Sailor Mini Moon looked at the others and then at Tuxedo Mask.

"Hey there, Mini Moon," Sailor Mercury asked, "want to come with us?"

"No thanks," Sailor Mini Moon said, "I'll stay here with Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Mercury nodded and the others left. 

"Darien?" Sailor Mini Moon whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I'm surprised you're still here after what your mother just did," he groaned.

"I'm not going anywhere, dad. I wouldn't leave you too." Sailor Mini Moon said. "Besides, I live in the future and you're still my parents. It's a different time and dimension and I know you love me. I'll take you there with me if you want. You don't' have to stay here and be alone."

"Thanks, Mini Moon," Tuxedo Mask said, "but that seems like the easy way out. Serena would expect me to do something like that. Besides, haven't you made a friend?"

Mini moon nodded, "Hotaru. She's my best friend and the whole world!"

Tuxedo Mask smiled, "I think you should go see her."

"And leave you alone?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he told her, "just go."

Mini Moon jumped into his arms and he picked her up. He held her for a while. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my father. You and Serena will always be my parents and we will always live in the moon kingdom happily ever after. No one could take that away. What Serena chose is her own destiny, he own future and that is what she wants."

Tuxedo Mask placed her on her feet and she ran off to see Hotaru.

Tuxedo Mask stood there all by himself, feeling lonely as hell. He sighed, "Serena, you've made your choice and I just hope you're happy with it."

*************************

Serena smiled as her mouth received another kiss from Rowen. His bangs tickled her face and she giggled. He smiled and stroke his finger down her cheek. She was so happy that she made a decision on her own and no one could take that away from her. 

"How do you feel now that you made a big decision all on your own?" Rowen asked, his lips millimeters from hers. They pressed their foreheads together and his dark blue kanji sign and her crescent moon symbol glowed, merging with one another.

"Like a normal teenager," she said with a big grin. It made him laugh.

"Good Serena, good." They kissed each other again. A kiss so sweet, so pure, that both Rowen and Serena treasured for the both of their lives.

****

The End. (I'd like to ask who you think Serena should be with, Rowen or Darien? Sure, Dariens' cute, but I just think it's wrong that Serena's life's all planned out for her and she didn't make a choice!) Review!!


	2. Just a Normal Teenager 2

****

Just A Normal Teenager 2

__

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors in any way shape or form. Here's the part 2/sequel you all wanted. I think I'll continue this, since I've decided to build a webpage about the ronin warriors and sailor scouts! (I need to get a life)

At Serena's favorite restaurant, Darien sat in a corner booth alone. _This was our place, _he thought, _and this was our booth._ Serena loved this restaurant, especially the cake that they served. Of course, Serena, being the motor-mouth she was, she liked every restaurant. This restaurant served a lot of good deserts and everyone knew she loved deserts. Darien looked at his half-eaten cake. _Serena would eat this up in two seconds. She was so cute when she ate. How could I let her get away?_ He answered his own question immediately, _simple, Darien, you idiot! You drove her away! You knew all along she liked that guy better. You knew she loves to flirt. She didn't 'run away from you, you made her leave, you dork! Now the Moon Kingdom could be in trouble because of your stupid mistake! _A voice broke his thoughts.

"Excuse me, Miss," a deep, rough, but still kind voice said at the girl in the counter, "I'd like to have a piece of cake in a box. It's for my girlfriend, she loves just loves cake."

"What kind?" the girl asked with a big, flirtatious smile.

Before the boy answered, Darien recognized the voice and knew why here was here. He stood up and blurted, "chocolate fudge coconut with extra frosting!!!!!!" (Oh my gosh, that sounds good!)

"Yeah," Rowen moaned, looking at Darien and then to the girl, "that's right."

The girl smiled and reached for the cake in the display case behind her.

Rowen turned his eyes to Darien but stayed looking ahead. A bit surprised by his action. "Well, I see we've got something in common," Rowen muttered. "Oh, thanks." He said to the girl and was about to pay her when Darien slammed down some money. "Da--"

"It's on me," Darien murmured. "Everyone knows that Serena likes cake."

"Thanks Darien," Rowen said, "I'd better go give this to Serena or Kento will eat it."

"We need to talk," Darien told him.

"We do?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, we do."

Rowen shrugged, "okay." He followed him to his booth and sat in front of him. "I think I know what this is about. It's about Serena, huh? Look man, I--"

"I'm not angry with you, Rowen," Darien said, his hands clasped together, resting on the table. "It's my fault this thing happened anyway. I drove Serena away from me."

"What are you talking about, Darien?" Rowen asked, "it was my fault. I made a move on her."

"No, it's my fault." Darien corrected.

"No, it's my fault!" Rowen sat up and put his hands on the table.

"No, it's my fault!" Darien did the same. They stood their growling and looking each other in the eye for a while until they realized they were making a big scene. They sat back down.

Rowen sighed, "well, I guess we both messed up with Serena. I should have been a bit more careful, but I couldn't help it. She's so beatiful and so wonderful to be around."

"She does have that effect on people," Darien agreed, looking back to when they first met in the moon kingdom. He smiled, "we were very much in love once. But it was years ago in another life time. Queen Beryl killed us but then we lived again to find each other."

"Oh my gosh, I messed everything up, didn't I?!" Rowen cried.

Darien shook his head, "no, you didn't. We were different people back then." Darien explained. "We changed, both of us. _A lot._ We can't go back to that life even if we tried." He looked at the cake he hardly touched and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Rowen said, knowing it was all he could say. He wished he could say something else, "I'm just…I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, in a way, I'm glad this happened," Darien admitted with a smile, "Serena's happier now. She wasn't her happy self when you and the others left. I don't know all you guys that well, but I see that you and the other ronin warriors are very important to the scouts. They need you."

"And we need them," Rowen said.

"Serena will always be the Moon Princess." Darrien went on, "Just because she chose to be with you, it doesn't change that she'll remain the moon princess. What's important is that our world is safe and Serena becomes Neo Queen Serenity. So take good care of her." 

"I will," Rowen nodded and straightened up. "I'll protect Serena with my life."

Darien smiled, "thanks. I'll talk to you later."

Rowen smiled back and stood up to walk away.

"Oh and Rowen," Darien said, turning around and holding up his finger. "Just one more thing."

"What's that?"

Darien grinned, "I'm the _only_ person that can call Serena Meatball Head!"

"Meatball Head?!" Rowen gasped, "that doesn't sound very nice!"

"That's why I'm the only one who can call her that," he turned back around.

Rowen laughed silently and walked out. _Meatball Head? _He thought again. He heard a rustle behind him. "What the?" he turned quickly and dropped the cake.

"Surprise, pretty boy," Lynnette said, turning to her heart snatcher. "Get him, Sugar Plum!"

"Sugar Plum?" Rowen choked.

The Heart Snatcher looked like a gum drop with legs. She had a skirt that was decorated with peppermint candies and a bikini top that was made out of black licorice. "That's right," Sugar Plum laughed then taunted him with some candy, "would you like some?" Her hair was pink, like bubble gum and she had a giant candy cane. (Doesn't that sound like a cool heart snatcher or what?)

"No way, that will rot your teeth!" he shouted, clenching his fist. He called upon the armor of Strata and he was in his sub armor. He jumped up and kicked Sugar Plum in the face. "And if not, I'll kick them out!"

"Just for that," Sugar Plum snarled, "you don't get any candy!"

"Never mind that, Sugar Plum," Lynnette said impatiently, "just get his heart!"

"Right boss," Sugar Plum smiled, "I'll just save the candy for you."

"Oh, you're so kind!" Lynnette smiled back.

Darien heard the commotion and walked out of the store, "Hey, Rowen!" he thought he should change into Tuxedo Mask and quickly, but Rowen yelled back at him.

"Darien, get Sailor Moon, hurry!" Rowen told him, fighting Sugar Plum, "I'll be fine, just go get her."

"Hold on, I'll be back!" Darien turned and started runing as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped, "what am I doing, why am I running? I could get there faster if I drive!" he laughed and jumped into his red, hot car and drove to Serena's. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, when she didn't, he invited himself in. "Serena!"

"Darien!" Serena shouted, "you can't just barge in here!" she just got out of the shower and headed to her room.

"You should have answered the door, Meatball Head!" he shouted back.

"What, I'm wearing a towel!" she snapped.

"This is important," he said, grabbing her hand, "Serena, Rowen is in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" she demanded, "and since did you care about Rowen?!"

"It's a heart snatcher, Serena!" he told her. "You have to hurry!"

Serena was so shocked that she almost let go of her towel and embarrass herself. "No!" she scurried up to her room and grabbed her brioche. _Moon Power, don't fail me now._ She thought. "Moon Cosmic Power!" as soon as she turned into Sailor Moon, she opened her window and jumped out of it. Her landing was not very graceful. "Ow," she straightened up, "I'm coming Rowen!" She started to run and she saw that her legs weren't taking her anywhere. She felt a little tug on the bow on her back.

"Get in the car, Serena," Darien said, "we have to talk anyway."

"Oh, okay, fine." She folded her arms and got in the car. "What?"

"Serena," he began, "I'm not mad at you for choosing Rowen. I'm not mad at him either."

"You're not?" she asked.

"It's me that I'm mad at," he told her. "I'm mad that I drove you away."

"You didn't drive me away silly," she said, "we just don't connect together as well as we used to."

He kept his eyes on the road but smiled, "yeah. We're not the same people we were when we met at the Moon Kingdom for the first time so long ago, where we?"

She shook her head, "we're very different. Things have defiantly changed."

"We're still friends, right?" he asked.

"Of course we are Darien!" she laughed, playfully hitting him on the shoulder, "besides, _you're_ the only one I'll let call me Meatball Head!"

"Thanks….Meatball Head!"

"Not so tough without your armor, are you?" Lynnette demanded Rowen with a laugh. She looked at Sugar Plum. "get his heart, Sugar Plum!"

"Oh, can't I play with him a little more?" she mumbled.

"No! Just do your job!"

Sugar Plum groaned, "sorry I have to do this to you, but orders are orders. Are you sure you don't' want some candy before I take your spoiled little heart?"

"You're not getting anything from me!" Rowen barked. He ran to attack her but Sugar Plum made him stop with her candy cane. She opened her palm where there was a black star. 

"Now Hold still, this will really hurt!" she warned and began taking his heart.

"No, stop!" he said with a grunt. His heart crystal came out slowly because of his subarmor, but it wasn't enough to stop it. If he wore his full armor, he would have had a chance. He began screaming his heart came out to the star on Sugar Plum's palm. His screaming grew faint and he did too. His beautiful blue eyes were blank. His legs began to wobble. 

Sugar Plum caught him and laid him down on his back. She looked at him for a second, "What a shame, he was cute," she groaned then took some candy from a little bag that was on her skirt, "I'll give him some candy anyway." She put the candy on his chest, stood up and turned to Lynnette, "Well I got you wanted, boss." 

"Give it to me!" she cried.

"Hold it right there, you, you, over grown candy bar!" Sailor Moon cried. "You too, Lynnette!"

Rowen blinked, "Sailor Moon." He mumbled.

"I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" she did her little Sailor Moon thing, "and that means you!"

"Stop her, Sugar Plum."

"I don't want to hurt you, here, you look like a girl who loves sweets," Sugar Plum said, holding out some candy, "go on, have some candy."

Sailor Moon nearly screamed and startled to oogle at the candies, "why, thank you! Don't mind if I do!"

Sugar plum grinned, "take all you want, sweetie."

Sailor Moon reached for the candies and a rose cut her hand and Sugar Plum's. Sailor Moon gasped and grabbed her hand, "Tuxedo Mask, what was that for?"

"Don't you know you shouldn't take candy from strangers?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"Well, you didn't have to cut my hand," she groaned, shaking her hand. She looked up at Sugar Plum, "Sorry, Peppermint Lady, but I'm afraid I have to take you out of Heart Snatching business!"

"It's Sugar Plum!" Sugar Plum corrected.

"Whatever," Sailor Moon took out her scepter, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Noo!" Sugar Plum shouted and blocked herself. It wasn't enough to save her from Sailor Moon's blast. She fell back, leaving a bag of candy, Rowen's heart crystal and a pod made by the evil doctor.

Lynnette's hand clenched into a tight fist, "I'll get you some day, Sailor Moon!" and she disappeared.

Sailor Moon sighed and started to walk to the heart crystal when Uranus and Neptune beat her to it. "Hey!" Sailor Moon shouted, jumping to the scouts, "give it back."

"Don't worry Sailor Moon," Neptune said, returning it to her, "it's not the one we're looking for."

"Thanks," she looked at Rowen's crystal, "why don't you," she raised her head and noticed the two scouts disappeared, "join us?" she sighed and walked to Rowen to return his heart. She held him in her arms until he came around. "Oh Rowen, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sat up.

Sailor Moon threw her arms around him and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Rowen!"

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Sorry that you got involved in this mess!" she bawled, "I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm so sorry!!"

"Relax, Sailor Moon," he told her, "I knew what I was getting into the first time we were in a battle together. Whatever happens, whatever new enemy you're fighting, I want to be with you." He put his hand on her head, "you don't have to go through it alone."

"Thanks, Rowen," she pressed her face into his chest.

"Anytime, Meatball Head," he joked and looked at her face. She didn't laugh or smirk. He bit his lip.

"Only Darien can call me that." She muttered.

"Okay…let me try that again….Anytime, Princess."

"That's better!"

"Rowen, you okay buddy?" Sage ran and put his hand on his shoulder. He helped him up. The other guys came running with the other Sailor Scouts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted.

"What happened?" Kento asked.

"I was attacked by a heart snatcher."

"What!?" Kento cried, "where did she go?? I'll take her heart out and see how she likes it!" he saw the bag of candy that laid where Sugar Plum disappeared, "ooh, candy!" then he spotted Serena's cake, "cake!"

"Hold it, Kento," Rowen took the cake away, "this is for Serena!" he gave it to her.

"It's my favorite!" she cried, biting into it.

"Yeah," he nodded at Darien, who nodded back, "I know."

********************************************************

~WEEKS LATER~

Each of the Ronin Warriors now have had a little run in with a different Heart Snatcher. Lucky for them, it weren't the ones that held treasures. However, they found who did have the treasures, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Serena had the chalice that turned her to Super Sailor Moon. Everything was running perfectly except one thing: Sailor Mini Moon was kidnapped! 

"It's Hotaru," Uranus said, "she's the--"

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon cried, "it can't be Hotaru's fault. They brain washed her."

"Exactly," Mercury agreed. "She's Rini's best friend. She would never hurt her."

"But she's the sovereign of silence," Pluto explained, "and she has the spirit of Saturn inside her."

"Which can only mean that she's Sailor Saturn," Neptune added, "and she's the dark sailor scout!"

"Dark Sailor Scout?" Rowen mumbled in surprise. "Almost like a Dark Warlord."

"But she's not!" Sailor Moon shouted, "she's good, I know it!"

They all stood at the entrance into the school. (That was where Mistress9 appeared, right? And what was the name of the school anyway? Oh, I remember, Mugen school, right?) Mars felt a very negative energy coming from it.

"We have to get inside," Mars said, "Mini Moon is in there!"

"Then let's go get her!" Sailor Moon ran to the door.

"Wait, Sailor Moon!" Mars warned.

It was too late, when Sailor Moon touched the door, a great shock of electricity went though her and she fell back.

"I tried to tell you," Mars said, "It's booby trapped."

"Then how do we get in?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Just a second," Mercury touched her earring and her scanner goggles went across her face.

"Finding anything?" Sai asked.

"I'm getting there," she said, "there's a way in though the back entrance."

"Good work, Mercury," Sailor Moon wrapped her arm around her neck, "I don't know what I'd do with out you!"

Sailor Mercury groaned, "you're choking me…"

"Oh, sorry…"

They came inside though the back. They heard some laughter down the hall and ran to it. When they reached the source, they found Hotaru sitting on a chair with her head held down.

"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon cried, "can you hear me?"

"Hotaru is no more," the voice said. She raised her head. "I'm the sovereign of silence! All I need is the purist heart." She pointed to Mini Moon, "hers."

"No, you can't, please!" Sailor Moon ran up to the steps to try to put some sense into Hotaru but a blast pushed her down. Rowen picked her up and asked if she was okay. She said she was, on the outside any how.

Sailor Mini Moon woke up. "Hotaru, is that you?" she cried.

"Rini?" Hotaru whispered, in her real voice. The sovereign's voice took over, "your heart is mine."

"No, Hotaru, you're my friend!"

  
"Someone stop her!" Mars said.

"She can't take her if she can't see her," Mercury said, "Mercury bubbles blast!" the place was all foggy and then she went to pick up Sailor Mini Moon off the alter, "are you alright, Sailor Mini Moon."

"Please, Mercury, save Hotaru!" Mini Moon pleaded. She came out of her arms and pointed to Hotaru.

"We will most certainly try." 

The sovereign of silence stood up. She parted the fog with her dark magic. "Rini, help me!" Hotaru's voice escaped. The voice of the sovereign of silence pushed her away. "Your heart is mine!" 

Sailor Mini Moon began to scream. "Help!"

"No, Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon cried. Sailor Mini moon started to fall back and Sailor Moon ran to catch her before she fell. "Mini Moon, Mini Moon! Please, answer me!"

The Sovereign of silence swallowed the heart crystal and she became Mistress9. Hotaru's hair grew very long. "No, I will take the purity chalice! Give it to me, I know you have it."

"You mean this?" Sailor Moon stood up and held it out.

Mistress9 awed over it and tried to reach for it.

"I don't think so! Moon Crisis Power!" She changed into Super Sailor Moon. "Rainbow Moon Heart Aim!"

Mistress9 laughed as it did nothing to her.

"It won't work, Super Sailor Moon," Mercury said. "She has taken over Hotaru."

"We have to stop her some how," Super Sailor Moon told her. "But we can't destroy her. Maybe if we…"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"No, don't!" Super Sailor Moon jumped in front of their attacks.

"What are you doing?" Uranus demanded, "get out of the way!"

"Whatever reason they're using Hotaru, it's not her fault!" Super Sailor Moon shouted. Rowen wrapped his arms around her and helped her up. "We can help her somehow."

Misstress9 blasted Neptune, Uranus and Pluto with a dark energy. The Inner senshi and warriors ducked. Neptune, Uranus and Pluto fell forward, groaning.

Hotaru's father groaned and looked up her, "Hotaru, try to remember who you are."

"Who I am?" she mumbled. Mistress9 moaned as Hotaru faught her with her mind. _I won't let you hurt my friends! _Hotaru thought then screamed, "I have people I care about a lot!" the dark moon (or is it a star) on Mistress9's forehead was broken by the symbol of Saturn. Mistress9 was gone, Mini Moon got her heart back, but a more evil was near. Pharoh90. The place began to fall apart.

"Let's get out of here!" Venus shouted.

"I'm with you!" Kento picked the scout up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Kento, I can run!" Venus cried, close to laugher. "Put me down!"

The Inner Senshi started to leave the room. 

"But what about the others?" Mars asked but when she looked back, they were gone, including Hotaru. Without them knowing, the dark warlords came and saved the outer senshi. Anubis took Hotaru, Kale took Pluto, carrying them both in their arms. Dais took Uranus and Sekhmet took Neptune. They had them laid on their shoulder. They escaped before the others did without begin seen.

"They're gone," Mercury said, "but how, they were right behind us?"

"I'm sure they're safe," Sai took her arm, "let's just get out of here!"

They escaped the school without injury and without knowledge where the outer sailor scouts where. Super Sailor Moon fell to her knees, "I'm glad that's over."

"I don't think It's over yet, Super Sailor Moon," Rowen pointed to a great ball of dark energy, "what the hell is that?"

**********************

Anubis laid Hotaru safely on the grass next to the other scouts. _This one isn't like the others, _he though, _I see that the others don't like her very much._

"We saved them," Kale said, smoothing some hair from Pluto's faith, "let's get out of here before they wake up."

"Shouldn't we tell them who we are?" Dais asked.

Kale shook his head. "We wouldn't want to scare them, would we?"

Dais looked down at Uranus for a while, "maybe we can see them again."

Sekhmet turned around as he heard some bad noises coming a few miles away. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Sounds like Tulpa in a bad mood," Dais said.

"He's always in a bad mood," Anubis grumbled, unable to take his eyes off Hotaru. "I'm staying with this one."

"They'll wake up soon," Sekhmet said, turning back around. He looked at Anubis angrily then his eyes softened as they lingered over to Neptune. "And this is their fight, not ours."

"Shouldn't we at least help the Ronin Warriors?" Anubis asked. "They saved us from Tulpa, you know."

"They think we're dead," Dais said. He heard Uranus groan and start to move. "She's starting to wake up. I'll probably frighten her if I stay." 

Pluto and Neptune moaned and began to move but Hotaru stayed still. The warlords left before they woke up, but they all looked past their shoulders for one last look at them. They took off to their world but they knew they would never forget what they did today. The scout's planet symbols shined on their foreheads and lights started to glow around them. Hotaru disappeared and appeared in front of the entrance to Pharoh90 as Sailor Saturn.

"It's Sailor Saturn," Super Sailor Moon gasped.

Sailor Saturn nodded and thanked Super Sailor Moon for saving her. She told her how people called her the sovereign of silence only because she had the power to destroy a planet. She said she was going to stop Pharoh90 herself. As Super Sailor Moon stepped forward and said she would help, Sailor Saturn lowered her glaive to her face.

"I must do this alone," Sailor Saturn told her and back-flipped into the orb. 

"She's crazy to think she could make it," Kento muttered. "This Pharoh90 guy sounds worse than Tulpa!"

"I bet he is," Sai agreed.

Super Sailor Moon wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I'm going in," she said.

"But Serena---" Rowen tried to talk hre out of it.

"I can't let her fight this thing alone," Sailor Moon ignored him and jumped inside. Rowen was about to go after her and he felt Ryo yank him back.

"Let the girl do what she has to do," Ryo said. "She's the Moon Princess. It's her duty."

"But Ryo," Rowen grunted, "Serena could die! There's got to be something I could do."

"There is, mate," Sai said, "we can make the armor triangle." (or is it a star? You know, that thing Mia and Yuli was in that protected them.) "We can use it to protect her and Sailor Saturn."

"While she's fighting that, that thing in there?" Rowen demanded.

"Let's try it, okay?" Sage asked.

"We can help too," Mars said. "We can make sure that Pharoh90 doesn't escape and come into our world."

***********************************

While fighting Pharoh90, Sailor Saturn and Super Sailor Moon heard the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts outside. She saw colored lights flashing and it gave her power. She smiled and closed her eyes, _thanks, you guys._

***********************************

Sailor Mercury watched over Sailor Mini Moon and held her in her small body in her lap. "She's starting to wake up now," Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Mini Moon's eyes opened. "Sailor Mercury, where's Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Mercury sighed and looked into the dark circle. "She's in there."

"Ryo!"

"Yuli?" Ryo turned around and saw Yuli running up to them, "how did you get here? Where's Mia?"

"We came to help," Yuli explained. "We got kinda lonely without you around." The other warriors came to greet him. He saw the sailor scouts crowd around Sailor Mini Moon. "Huh?" he walked to them, "what's wrong with her? Is she going ot be alright?"

"Sure, Yuli," Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Mini Moon smiled when she recognized Yuli, "hi Yuli."

"Rini, that's you?" Yuli cried, "I didn't know you were a sailor scout too!"

Sailor Mini Moon pulled herself to her feet and greeted Yuli properly with a hug. It surprised Yuli and made him blush. Yuli could looked away and he saw the sailor scouts and ronin warriors cock their heads and sigh "awww".

The Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts waited for Super Sailor Moon's safe return. Sailor Moon stepped out of the rip of darkness and it disappeared behind her. She looked tired and weak as she held an infant in her arms. She fell to her knees.

Uranus and Neptune arrived on the scene.

"Please, take her, I can't hold her anymore," Super Sailor Moon mumbled. She handed her to Uranus. Uranus nodded to Neptune and walked away. 

"Super Sailor Moon," Rowen ran to her and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Rowen, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," he pulled her into his arms, "I'm just glad you're alright. You look like you were ran over a truck."

"That's how I feel," she answered.

He smiled and picked her up. Super Sailor Moon slid her arm around his neck. He started walking away and the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts cleared a path for him.

********************************

Darien sat on the ground with his arms propped on his knees. The rain slowly began to fall. _She's gone. I feel so lonely. What do I do now? Will anyone want me now? _He did not hear the footsteps that was behind him. It took him a while to notice that the rain wasn't falling on his head. He turned his head upward and saw a young woman with long reddish brown hair holding an umbrella over him. She looked familiar and he knew she had something to do with the ronin warriors. 

"Hi," she said, "You're going to catch cold if you stay out here."

"Do I know you?" he asked dumbly.

"I'm Mia," she told him. "A friend of the Ronin Warriors."

"Thought so," he said, "I'm Darien. I was, very close to Serena."

"Oh yes, we didn't really get a chance to meet did we?" she shook his hand and kept holding it in her hand. She pulled his arm. "You look a little sad. Is there something I can do for you?"

"There's nothing anyone could do." He looked at the ground, hoping she would leave him to wallow in his solitude and sorrow, "Thanks anyway."

But Mia stayed where she stood. She reached into her bag of groceries and handed him an apple, "here. I don't want to leave without doing something." She smiled at him and walked passed him. When he was looking at the apple, she stopped to take one last look at him and then continued to walk on.

************************************

"Rowen?" Serena whispered.

"Yes, Serena?" he answered, continuing to walk forward with her in his arms. He didn't grow tired of carrying her.

"You're going to make a wonderful Neo King Serenity someday."

"Me?" Rowen mumbled, "I just, I well, wanna be a normal teenager."

"You don't have to do it if you really don't want to, Rowen," Serena whispered weakly to him. "I can rule the moon kingdom as Neo Queen Serenity by myself."

He stopped walking. "Hey, wherever you're going," he said while looking at her tired and weary but beautiful and lovely face. He reached for his helmet and dropped it next to his feet. "I want to be there with you, alright?" 

She smiled and nodded. "Good, because I don't really want to be alone."

"I'll make sure of that," Rowen grinned and kissed her on the lips. Serena moaned softly while she tightened her arms around his neck. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too."

****

End. I know what you're thinking, 'GameGirl, don't end it there!' don't worry, someone said I should write a story where Rowen and Serena have a kid. That's next! It's called "Sailor Strata Moon!" I'll also write another one just focused on the Warlords and Outer Senshi. I couldn't leave them out.


End file.
